I Love You
by JohnMSilver
Summary: Ava is there for Peter when he needs her and they both reveal to each other how they feel find out where this leads
1. A Good Talking To

**I do not own Ultimate Spider-man Marvel does**

We join Spiderman a.k.a. Peter parker high above the streets of New York City he's atop the bugle building looking rather down. He's alone until a dark figure walks up to him from behind until it is revealed to be Ava a.k.a. White Tiger.

Ava: Are you okay? You seemed pretty out of it at training even before you left without saying a word to anyone were all worried about you.

Peter: I'm fine just thinking about something.

Ava: Anything in particular? … Do …. You want to be alone?

Peter: No its okay stay I could use the company. I'm just wondering why I'm doing all this you know being Spiderman all I do is keep hurting those close to me Aunt May, Harry, MJ and ….. Uncle Ben he said with sadness in his voice (As he said that name tears started coming down his cheeks)

Ava: Your uncle would be proud of what you have become but you need to stop doubting yourself you are great at what you do you are strong, smart and a good leader and iv …. Come to care about you a great deal.

Peter: Ava I … (He was interrupted by Ava lifting up her mask and kissing him)

Ava: Just stop crying when you're sad I'm sad I've come to care for you to trust you to …. Love you Ava said blushing. (This time it was peter that kissed her and simply saying Ava I love you too)

Ava: that was …. Nice

Peter: Yeah it was there was something I wanted to ask you

Ava: what is it?

Peter: (taking a deep breath before saying) do you want to go out with me?

Ava: like a date?

Peter: not like a date….. An actual date (his cheeks now bright red)

Ava: (blushing before saying) I'd like that (as Peter pulled her into a hug)

**This was my first ever fanfic so please be honest in your reviews.**


	2. Things Don't Always Go As Planned

**I do not own Ultimate Spider-Man (obviously) Marvel does**

(Peter and Ava sat in the fancy restaurant with Peter ordering the steak and Ava ordering pasta as they were sitting in silence Peter decided to speak up

Peter: This is nice … sitting in a nice restaurant with a beautiful girl.

(Ava blushes and looks at him)

Ava: And I'm glad to be here with a handsome guy, that and its actually quiet for once.

(Both looked to their side and saw the waiter with their food just then Peters spider sense went crazy)

Peter: Get down! (Peter and Ava ducking under the table as one of the walls practically explodes Peter rises and is shocked to see Venom does he know who I am he thought his state of mind is interrupted when Venom speaks up)

Venom: SPIDERMAN!

(Peter runs into the nearby bathroom as Ava runs into the alleyway across the street both to change into their costumes)

Peter: Hey Ugly long time no see (peter says is he kicks Venoms back)

(As Venom is distracted Ava calls the team then lunges at Venom scratching his back with her claws. Venom then threw Peter through a wall as Peter try's to stand he sees Ava fighting Venom)

Venom: Grrrrrrr….. il end you (He then pins Ava to a wall and turns his free arm into a sword like shape Peter sees the danger as he quickly gets up)

Peter: TIGER! (He shouts as he jumped on front of Ava causing him to be run through by Venom)

Ava: Spiderman? (She said his name with tears forming in her eyes)

(Peters vision fades as everything goes dark as he thinks to himself am I going to…. Die?)

_**To Be Continued**_

_**Also thank you Lunar Silver for mentioning the impaling thing I have corrected it now**_


	3. Im So Sorry

**I do not own Ultimate Spiderman Marvel does**

(Peter wakes up with a pain in his side he is in what looks to be a hospital bed as he tries to get up the pain intensifies he feels something on his left hand its Ava she's sitting by his bed asleep her head on his hand until she starts stirring

Ava: You're awake! (As Ava says that she jumps of her seat a hugs him forgetting about his injury.

Peter: ouch (Peter says as Ava lets go of him)

Ava: Sorry I was so scared I thought the worst had happened and that it was all my fault (just then she started to cry)

Peter: Ava don't cry it wasn't your fault I was the one who decided to get between you and Venom speaking of that what happened?

Ava: After you passed out the team arrived we fought Venom and he eventually retreated then we rushed over to you and called fury he quickly arrived with a medical team and brought you to the tri-carrier (after she was done explaining Fury walks in)

Fury: You were lucky Parker you didn't take any damage to any vital organs you just passed out due to blood loss.

Peter: So I can go soon?

Fury: Yes but you'll be sore for a while after all you did get stabbed.

Ava: Yes he did and it's all my fault…

Peter: No it not Ava it was my choice

Ava: But if I never got distracted then you wouldn't have needed to save me.

Peter: You're worth saving I would have gladly given my life for you if I needed to I love you Ava (at that moment Peter leans over and passionately kisses Ava who returns the kiss I love you too she says)

Ava: But please Peter promise me no more stupid risks

Peter: I can't Promise that I'm all about stupid risks (he smiles at Ava who giggles at the comment as they return to kissing)

**Sorry for the shortness of these chapters**

**And please leave suggestions on what you'd like to see in future chapters**


	4. Recovery

**I do not own Ultimate Spider-Man Marvel do**

Fury: Unfortunatly Parker you will need to stay aboard the Tri-Carrier until you are completely healed.

Peter: Come on Nick im fine (Peter tries to get up and grunts in pain)

Ava: Fine… Suuure (Ava said sarcastically) Sir would it be okay if I stayed here with him until hes healed?

Fury: That should be fine unless the team is in desperate need of your help.

Ava: Thank you sir

(As Fury walks out he turns around)

Fury: Oh yeah the team has been waiting to visit what will I tell them?

Peter: Tell them they can come in now

Fury: will do (he says as he walks out)

_**Five Minutes later… the team rush in Danny a.k.a. Iron Fist, Sam a.k.a. Nova and Luke a.k.a. Powerman they all have a relieved look on their faces**_

Luke: Good to see your alright pal

Danny: Indeed it is good to see that you are fine my friend

Sam: I wasn't worried (the team stare at him with annoyance) Okay… okay maybe I was just a little

Luke: It really is good to have you back bud

Peter: Well I have to stay here until im healed and Ava said she will keep me company so I guess its not all bad.


	5. All Better

**I do not own Ultimate Spider-Man Marvel does**

_**It has been two weeks since Spidey's injury and hes all better besides a slight pain in his side but its not bad enough to distract him he had spent the past two weeks getting to know Ava better and training to get his strength back up**_

Peter: That all you got Tiger?

Ava: Not even close Hiya ( As she tried to sweep his legs he dodged and in turn swept her legs and catching her in his arms)

Peter: Looks like iv become really good a sweeping your feet (he says with a grin under his mask)

Ava: Looks like you won time for your prize ( she lifts her and Peters masks and kisses him for a long five minutes)

Peter: Amazing as always but I have one question

Ava: What is it Pete?

Peter: When are we going to tell the guys about us?

Ava: I don't know when or even how were going to tell them

Peter: Well if we don't tell them and the find out their going to be upset that they found out about it that way instead of us just telling them.

Ava: I suppose your right

Peter: Of course im right im always right (he said with a smirk)

(Ava loved him when he was like that so full of himself so….. confident)

Peter: On another note Ava we should maybe go on another date except this time it could be a super-villian free one

Ava: Haha sounds great Pete

Peter: We should probably tell the guys first though

Ava: Yeah that would be best what to tell them though...?

Peter: Uh oh

Ava: What is it?

Peter: I just came to a realisation… were going to have to tell Fury

(they both gulped)


	6. Breaking The News

**I do not own Ultimate Spider-Man Marvel do**

_**Peter and Ava sighed as the stood outside the teams room as the entered all the team were there Sam, Luke and Danny who all gave Peter and Ava a curious look as they entered as they looked really nervous**_

Peter: Hey guys me and Ava have something to tell you

(The team looked at the two their curiosity now peeked)

Peter: I and Ava are….. Together you know going out

(The team all chimed in at once what!?)

Sam: Are you guy's crazy? What will Fury say?

Peter: Were going to tell him after this although I'm not looking forward to it

Sam: I always thought there was something going on between you two like the way you hugged after the whole Kraven thing

Danny: It is nice to see that you each found someone that makes you happy

Luke: Yeah are you guys sure about telling Fury?

Peter: He's going to find out eventually anyway. Well I guess it's time to face the music il see you guys later …. If we survive (Peter and Ava walk out the room and into Fury's office)

Ava: Director Fury…. We have something to tell you

Fury: Hmmm? What is it?

Ava: me and Peter have become …. Romantically involved

Fury: I already know

Peter: Wait what!? How?

Fury: Its actually pretty obvious the way you two always run of together and you always act differently when the other is around not to mention that there is cameras nearly everywhere here

Ava: Were we really that obvious?

Fury: I have to warn you two if your relationship interferes with mission you're off the team

(They both replied by saying yes sir)

_**As always id like so ideas on what you would like to see in future chapters pm me your suggestions and I was also thinking about making this story more M rated let me know what you think**_


	7. The Second Date

**I do not own Ultimate Spider-man Marvel does**

We join Peter as he walks into Nick Fury's office

Peter: Hey Nick I was wondering if I could ask you a favour

Fury: What is it Parker?

Peter: Im going on a date with Ava and I need S.H.I.E.L.D agents watching our backs

Fury: Usually id say no but considering what happened the last time it would be the best course of action for someone to keep an eye out for trouble

Peter: Thanks Nick I can rest easy now knowing that Ava will be safe

(Peter walks out of Fury's office and lets go a sigh of relief)

Later that night… Ava and Peter are sitting in a restaurant laughing as they share funny stories about the team. Even thirty minutes after they have finished their food they are still sitting and just talking

Peter: You Know its not that late we could go to my place and watch a movie

Ava: Yeah sounds good

(They arrive at Peters house Peter finds Titanic and puts it into the dvd player as Ava takes a seat on the couch Peter sits next to her as Ava rests her head against Peters chest when the movie is finished Ava looks up at Peter

Ava: Where is your Aunt May?

Peter: She's staying with a friend for the weekend why?

Ava: I just have an idea (she then kisses him lightly biting his bottom lip and the walking upstairs and into Peter's bedroom but not before shooting him a seductive look. As Peter is about to go upstairs he notices something on the counter it's a note with a condom next to it the note reads just in case – Fury

Peter: Thanks Nick (Peter runs upstairs and into his room to find Ava lying naked on his bed all he can mutter is WOW)

Ava: Are you just going to stand there or are you going to join me?

(Peter practically jumps into bed Passionatly kissing Ava on the lips as he works his way down lower)

Ava: Yes Peter YES!

(Just then she cant hold on anymore as she pulls him up into a kiss as they start the main event as Peter puts on his condom he slowly enters her as she gasps he sees blood)

Peter: Are you okay?

Ava: Yeah its just my first time

Peter: Mine too don't worry il be gentle

(As he got back to it he got the signal from Ava to pick up the pace and eventually they both reached there climax)

Peter: Ava!

Ava: Peter!

(As they both fall onto each other exhausted as they have a long tender kiss they would remember this night with fondness as it was special for them both)


	8. Patrol

**I do not own Ultimate Spiderman Marvel does**

Its 10am as we join Peter he is walking down the stairs towards the front door as the bell is ringing as he answers the door he is surprised to see Ava

Peter: Hey Ava what's going on?

Ava: I was just going to go on patrol and was wondering if you wanted to come with me

Peter: Sure sounds good

Ava: Can I borrow your spider-cycle?

Peter: I was thinking of giving you a lift

Ava: What?

They then change into their costumes and sit on a nearby roof

Peter: Grab on (Peter said gesturing at his back)

Ava: You want me to just grab onto you? (Ava said blushing)

Peter: Yeah let me show you the city in a way you have never seen it before

As Ava clings to Peter as he swings through the city she enjoys how the city looks she also enjoys the feel of Peter as her legs were wrapped around his waist

Ava: Wow the city looks so beautiful from up here

Peter: Not as beautiful as you

Ava: Aw thanks (Ava lets out a small giggle)

They do not notice a mysterious figure watching them

Mysterious Figure: It seems Spider-Man and White Tiger have grown close hmmm this makes things a lot easier Spider-Mans end is near.

_**Sorry for the short chapter the next one will be a lot longer**_


	9. Old Friends

**I do not own Ultimate Spider-Man Marvel does**

_Saturday Night 11pm_

Ava is on patrol not seeing anything wrong in the city until she hears something behind here she quickly turns around and sees the source of the noise

Ava: You! (As she is about to call the team something hits and breaks her communicator)

Mysterious Figure: There is no escape and no one is coming to help you

Ava: I don't need them to take you down

Mysterious Figure: That would be true if I were alone (just then someone appears behind White Tiger and knocks her out)

Mysterious Figure: I think it's time to lay the foundation for our revenge

Back on the Tri-Carrier Peter is on the bridge as he was called by Fury about a matter of the upmost urgency

Peter: What is it Nick?

Fury: You may want to sit down Parker I have some bad news (Peter takes a seat) Ava has been kidnapped

Peter: What!? By who? (Peter says with worry in his voice)

Fury: We received this recording (Fury playing the recoding on the big screen as the video plays Doc Ock appears in the centre of the screen behind him the rest of the Sinister Six the Frightful Four also Venom, Goblin and Sandman bringing the count to thirteen)

Doc Ock: Spiderman we have your girlfriend come to us and we will let her go your life for hers I have attached the coordinates to this video

The recording ends with Peter felling defeated

Fury: What are you going to do?

Peter: What do you think? I'm going

Fury: You can't go alone against thirteen of them

Peter: I never said I was going alone I have a plan

Meanwhile at the villains base

Doc Ock: You really think you're going to get out of here don't you?

Ava: Yeah Spiderman's going to kick your ass

Venom: Grrrr we just say kill her now!

Doc Ock: No! We need her as a hostage

Kraven starts sniffing furiously

Kraven: Haha very interesting

Doc Ock: What is it?

Kraven: She is with child

Ava sat wide-eyed and thought to herself so that's why she was sick in the morning

Doc Ock: Hmm well this is interesting indeed if Spiderman tries anything we can surprise him with this

As Peter is on the Tri-Carrier he walks into the communications room with Fury

Peter: Connect me to The Avengers, Wolverine, Deadpool, Dr. Strange and The Steel Spider

After a short wait all the heroes appear on screen

Peter: Guys I need the help of all of you my teammate my… girlfriend White Tiger has been kidnapped by thirteen of the most dangerous villains I have ever faces

Iron Man: You can count on us kid

Deadpool: Yay violence and an opportunity to un-alive some bad guys

Wolverine: Shut up Deadpool! I'll help you bub

Steel Spider: I got your back Spiderman

Dr. Strange: Yes my friend you have my mystic powers on your side as well

Peter: Thanks guy I'll send you all the coordinates

**Thanks lunar silver for the suggestion that Ava could be pregnant**


	10. Rescue

**I do not own Ultimate Spider-Man Marvel does**

We join Spiderman, Nova, Powerman and Iron Fist as they fly towards the coordinates Doc Ock provided as Peter talks to all the heroes on his screen

Peter: You guys ready? (As all the heroes chimed in at once yeah) Okay now the strategy okay Nova, Powerman, Iron Fist , Steel Spider and Cap your with me we go after the Sinister Six I'll go after Doc Ock spacificly Iron Man you get Venom, Hulk you go after Goblin, Doctor Strange your against Sandman the rest of you go after the Frightful Four

Deadpool: Oh goodie

As the jet lands the team jump out the others arriving behind them as they bash through the wall of the hideout

Peter: Knock knock Doc Ock haha rhyme I brought some friends at least now it's a fair fight (Peter lunges at Doc Ock punching him and knocking him down he rushes to Ava to try and free her but is knocked aside by one of Doc Ocks tentacles

Doc Ock: You should deal with me before you try that again unless you want her to be hurt

(Peter goes into a rage and punches Doc Ock as the others fight in the background)

Deadpool: Bang bang bang (Deadpool says as he fires his twin pistols were as Iron Man is having no trouble with Venom and the others are doing just as good)

Peter: Admit it Ock your finished I'll end you here so you can never do this again

Doc Ock: Wait! (He says as he grabs Ava you touch me and both she and your child dies

He says)

Peter: What child?

Doc Ock: Kraven could smell it before that your precious White Tiger is pregnant (Peter went wide-eyed as he heard those words)

Peter: Pregnant? (He looked down as he said YOU SICK BASTARD you'd really kill a child?! He said with anger in his voice)

Doc Ock: That's right you know I'd do it let me go and I won't hurt her

Peter: Go (Peter said as he looked defeated as Doc Ock left but left Ava unharmed he looked back to see the last of the villains defeated he looked forward and ran to Ava) are you okay did he hurt you and is what he said true?

Ava: No he didn't hurt me and yes what he said is true I'm … pregnant

The others ran over to make sure Ava was okay as peter addressed them all

Peter: I can't thank you all enough for what you've done for me today if it wasn't for all of you I would be dead and I shudder to think what they would have done to White Tiger thank you all this is a debt I can never repay

**So what did you all think if I didn't go into enough detail I'm sorry I just find it hard to write about fight scenes especially if there is as many characters as there was in this chapter please be honest in your reviews**


	11. Birth

**I do not own Ultimate Spider-Man Marvel does**

Ava and Peter sit in the Tri-Carrier's med bay as the doctor enters

Doctor: We have ran all possible tests all of which show that White Tiger is indeed pregnant

Ava: How could this have happened we only had sex once without using protection what are we going to tell Fury?

Peter: I don't know but im guessing he'll be angry since you cant fight in your current condition

Peter and Ava sigh and walk into Fury's office where the rest of the team happen to be aswell

Peter: Fury we have something to tell you

Fury: What is it Parker? (Fury asks as the rest of the team look at him and Ava curiously)

Ava: The thing is Director Fury is that im …pregnant

The team looked at them shocked where as Fury looked well….. furious

Fury: How could you be so Careless!?

Peter: I don't know but rest assured this isn't just some stupid fling I love her (the team smiles at his comment) and I will stay with her though this

Fury: (Sigh) I suppose you will want to be on a break until the baby is born so you can be with Ava

Peter: That would be great sir thank you

9 Months Later….. Ava is in the med bay giving birth while tightly squeezing Peters hand and screaming YOU DID THIS TO ME! Peter was screaming from the pressure being applied to his hand until finally the baby was born

Doctor: Congratulations it's a boy

Peter: I have a …. Son

Ava: My baby boy what shall we name him?

Peter: How about Ben?

Ava: I think that's a great name my little Ben


	12. Proud Parents

**I do not own Ultimate Spider-Man Marvel does**

Sam, Luke and Danny sit in the med bay with Ava and Peter too see the baby when Sam lowers his finger down to the baby's level Ben grabs and squeezes his finger

Sam: Ow oww owww! Get him off! (Luke and Danny manage to distract ben enough to get him to let go of Sam's finger)

Ava: ha-ha seems he inherited some of your strength (she says while smiling at Peter)

Luke: Like father like son

Sam is still holding his finger as Peter is laughing

Sam: It's not funny I think he broke it (Sam says as Fury enters the room)

Fury: So how are the new parents doing?

Ava: Great we just found out Ben has super strength

Fury: Really? You're sure?

Peter: Just asks Sam (Peter says snickering)

Fury: Hmm if he has super strength then he might also have some of your other powers well I guess we'll find out eventually

Peter: Ava I just remembered something

Ava: What is it?

Peter: I never told Aunt May

Ava: You never told her!?

Peter: I never had an opportunity to tell her she was always either off on some trip or I was here with you I am soooo dead when I tell

Her (Ava holds his hand we'll tell her together she says as they passionately kiss)

**Sorry for the short chapter I just had to get this out the way as I could not think of anything else to write to lead up to the next chapter so yeah….. Next chapter Ava and Peter tell Aunt May if you have any suggestions leave a review or PM me thanks for reading**


	13. Big News

**I do not own Ultimate Spider-Man Marvel does**

Ava and Peter are standing outside Aunt Mays house Peter is sweating as he opens the door and Ava walks in carrying Ben as Peter shortly follows he walks towards the kitchen where he see's Aunt May

Aunt May: Hello Peter hello Ava, Peter why are you sweating? And Ava is that your baby?

Ava: Yes this is my son… Ben

Aunt May: Ben? (May looks at Peter with curiosity)

Peter: Aunt May there's something I have to tell you… Ava's son is also my son (he says as he quickly shields his face he looks at May only to receive a warm smile)

Aunt May: Peter why are you hiding your face I'm not going to hit you for starting a family with someone you love (she says with a smirk as Peter lets out a sigh of relief)

SLAP!

Peter: Ow! You said you weren't going to hit me! (As he thought to himself okay spider sense does not warn me about symbiotes or….. Aunt May)

Aunt May: I didn't hit you for having a son I hit you for not telling me until now!, since we have that out the way I am so happy for the both of you and thank you for calling him Ben

Peter: Thanks Aunt May I'm glad you approve I love Ava with all my heart (this gets him a kiss on the cheek from Ava)

Aunt May: Well that's good to hear I wouldn't approve otherwise

Peter: Ava can you leave the room for a minute? I need to talk to Aunt May in private

Ava: Sure (she then goes into the living room and switches the TV to a children's channel for Ben)

Peter: So Aunt May I'm going to ask Ava to marry me

Aunt May: Oh Peter that's great (she says crying tears of joy) I want you to have something (she pulls out a box with a ring in it) give this to her

Peter: I can't Aunt May that's the ring Uncle Ben gave you

Aunt May: Please Peter take it I hope it brings Ava as much happiness when you give it to her as it did to me when Ben proposed to me

Peter: Thanks Aunt May (he places the box into his jacket and asks Ava to join them again as she walks into the kitchen as Peter reaches into his bag and holds onto his Spiderman costume as Ava looks at him) there is something else I have to tell you Aunt May…..

**So what do you guys think? Let me know in reviews or PM if you think he should tell Aunt May he's Spiderman**

**And also thank you ww2killer for the suggestion that Peter should marry Ava**


	14. The Truth

**I do not own Ultimate Spider-Man Marvel does**

Ava: Peter what are you doing?

Peter: I kept the pregnancy a secret from her I can't keep this from her aswell, Aunt May im Spiderman (he says as he pulls the costume out of his bag)

Aunt May: I already knew

Peter: Wait what?

Aunt May: Well it's not exactly hard to put the pieces together you always disappear as Spiderman arrives your always out late and when you come back your covered in bruises and cuts (Peter thought to himself I really need to work on keeping my secret identity well… secret)

Peter: Well that's a load off my mind

May then turns to Ava and says

Aunt May: So Ava you must be White Tiger then

Ava: Yeah although a haven't been able to fight for awhile I'm really looking forward to getting back into the action

Aunt May: Just be careful both of you and whenever your off fighting crime I'll take care off Ben

Peter: Thank you Aunt May

Ava: Yeah thanks

Peter: Well we better get back to the Tri-Carrier

Aunt May: Of course bye (May says as she shows them out the door)

On the way to the Tri-Carrier Peter is wondering how he is going to propose he loves her so much he wants it to be special something se will never forget Ava see's that he is thinking hard about something

Ava: You okay Pete?

Peter: Yeah I'm fine just thinking about something

Ava: Thinking about what?

Peter: I can't tell you

Ava: And why not? (she says as her hand are on her hips and she gives him a stern look)

Peter: It's a surprise (he says with a smirk)


	15. Proposal

**I do not own Ultimate Spider-Man Marvel does**

Peter and Fury are on the bridge of the Tri-Carrier as Fury starts speaking

Fury: Doc Ock is in Times Square right now so get down there

Peter: Sure thing Nick (he then dives of the Tri-Carrier with the rest of the team with him carrying Ava

As the team arrive in Times Square the see Doc Ock as Peter is the first to punch him without warning

Peter: That was for kidnapping Tiger all those months ago

Doc Ock: Not holding back Spiderman? (He says wiping the blood from his mouth)

Peter: Never again (as he says that Peter flips over Doc Ock's back while grabbing his shoulders and throwing him over his head sending his face crashing into the ground knocking him out cold)

Peter: Mission accomplished let's call Fury

Sam: Whoa

Luke: Whoa is right I've never seen you lash out like that dude

Ava: Are you okay Pete?

Peter: I'm fine just payback for the last time I seen him

Just then a swarm of reporters surrounds the team

Reporter: Spiderman a few words please

Peter: Sure

Reporter: Why were you so aggressive in your attacks to Doctor Octopus today?

Peter: Well last time I seen him was when he kidnapped my friend here (gesturing to Ava) and threatened to kill her

Reporter: Thank you have you anything to add?

Peter: Just one thing I'd like all of New York to see (he then gets down on one knee on front of Ava) White Tiger will you marry me?

Ava: Yes! Yes I will (she says with joy obvious in her voice)

As all the reporters as well as the rest of the team smirk soon after that the news is all over TV and the internet headline Spiderman proposes to White Tiger Aunt May see's the news and smiles to herself


	16. Preparations

**I do not own Ultimate Spider-Man Marvel does**

It's been 5 months since Peter proposed to Ava and Jameson is still angry That Spiderman used his news channel to propose to White Tiger the wedding is in two months the guest list includes all the heroes Peter has met a few S.H.I.E.L.D agents like Fury and Coulson and Aunt May although Ava is worried that something will go wrong like if super villains attack them at their wedding but Fury took care of that problem the wedding would take place on the island where the team encountered Sandman and none of the public had been told also Fury told Peter and Ava that he would make sure all the guests had transport

Peter: So Fury is taking care of everything?

Ava: Yeah I was surprised too, have you decided who you want to come to our wedding?

Peter: Yeah let's see (Peter says as he checks the list of names) The Avengers, Sam, Luke, Danny, The Steel Spider, Wolverine, Doctor Strange, Deadpool, Fury, Coulson and Aunt May

Ava: What about MJ and Harry?

Peter: Well Mary Jane doesn't know I'm Spiderman and Harry hates Spiderman if he were to find out he'd never talk to me again

Ava: Fair enough and on another note Deadpool….. Really? At our wedding?

Peter: Its okay if he does something stupid I'm sure Wolverine will be more than happy to teach him a lesson

Ava: Haha okay then

The next day May is taking Ava shopping for a wedding dress they have already been to several stores as they walk down the street Ava see's a dress in a store window it's a dress of elegant white with stripes starting at the waist and running down the sides of the dress' according to the shop keeper the design was inspired by Spiderman's proposal to white Tiger as May heard that she smirked

Ava: This is it Mrs Parker the perfect dress

Aunt May: Indeed it is and please Ava call me May

Ava: Yes Mrs Par… May (Ava corrected herself)

As Peter is with Fury looking for a suit although Peter is not having as much fun as Ava

Peter: Come on Nick it shouldn't be taking this long it's just a suit

Fury: Its not just any suit Parker it's the suit you'll be wearing on you wedding day

So they look around the store when Peter see's a black suit with a tie that had the same design as his costume and cuff links to match

Peter: Perfect


	17. Almost Time

**Sorry for the lack of updates guys I was going through some stuff its fine now though**

**I do not own Ultimate Spider-Man Marvel does**

A week before the wedding…..

Everything is going as planned Nick Fury even became a minister online so he could marry Peter to Ava since he couldn't trust a normal priest to keep a secret

Fury: Have all the preparations been made?

Shield Agent: Yes sir all the guests have responded to the invitations the location has been set and the caterers will be from S.H.I.E.L.D

Fury: Good I owe them this. both of them need someone to fight for. They need each other

All the guests had decided to go to the wedding in their civilian clothes except for Deadpool Peter and Ava both pleaded him to keep his mask on of course all the heroes including Peter and Ava would bring their costumes with them just in case

Nova: Were going to have to throw the webhead a bachelor party

Luke: But we don't know how to throw one

Nova: Maybe not but you know who does? (Sam says with a smirk) Iron Man

The teens nodded in agreement

Luke: Alright! I'll give him a call

Tony Stark's office…

Tony's phone starts buzzing as he picks it up

Tony: Tony Stark here

Luke: Yeah hi Tony its Powerman we were wondering could you help us throw Spidey a bachelor party?

Tony: Ha-ha sounds like fun I'm in

Luke: Cool well let us know what you come up with you are the party master after all

Tony: I'll take that as a compliment I'll let you know see ya (Tony says as he hangs up) this should be fun

**Sorry for the short chapter please feel free to review and tell me if you have any suggestions on how to improve the story thanks for reading **


End file.
